Joyce Abestano and her curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol wins the Best TV Comedy Program for the 2018 KBP Golden Dove Awards
May 31, 2018 Joyce Abestano (school uniform): Joyce Abestano leads the cast and is the lead star of Iskul Bukol, which recently earned two KBP Golden Dove Awards 2018 winners for the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom. IBC-13 and Secarats premier teen star and multi-talented Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano and her top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol together with her fellow co-stars as she earn her winners in the prestigious 26th KBP Golden Awards, which was held on Tuesday night (May 29, 2018). Iskul Bukol is the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum. With her God-given talents and her brand of comedy as one of the pioneer and most promising female teen stars in IBC-13 and Secarats, Abestano the only funniest and talented teen actress earned a winner for the Best Actress for Comedy while Iskul Bukol won the Best TV Comedy Program by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). Following the thrust of IBC 13 as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television and also the undisputed No. 3 leading TV network in the country with its tagline Trese ng Bayan, Iskul Bukol continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. Joining Joyce Abestano in the Best Actress for Comedy Program is her fellow co-stars as the rest of Iskul Bukol cast are veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, versatile actress and the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona, the Teen Pop Prince and her on-screen partner Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Raniaah Padilla, Andrea Brillantes, Angelica Marañon, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil, along with Melanie Marquez, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Eric Quizon, Dante Ponce, Jef Gaitan, Fenech Veloso, Dexie Daulat, Raymond Bagatsing, Matthew Mendoza, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Nathaniel Britt, Miguel David, Gwen Garimond, Aries Ace Espanola, Benedict Inciong, Antonio Tria, Veyda Inoval, Marcine Panganiban, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Spencer Reyes and Amanda Lapus. (Joyce (school uniform), Tonton, Maxene at the principal's office of Diliman High School); Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez), Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) and Ma'am Maxene at the principal's office of Diliman High School in the Saturday night curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Iskul Bukol has been at the forefront of helping improve high school education and learning outcomes in K-12 and targets to a young audience of its high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School, learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious high school story. (Basti (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Andrea (school uniform), Fenech (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Gwen (school uniform), Benedict (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Veyda (school uniform), Marcine (school uniform), Antonio (school uniform); Basti Cristobal (Basti Gonzales), Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano), Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) are their high school classmates at the classroom of Diliman High School in the Saturday night curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the No. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. Iskul Bukol will also feature a selected college student of the fictional Wanbol University appeal to the young adult audience, which appeared to Diliman High School for the recurring episode of the curriculum-based sitcom where the Wanbol students meets its high school students at Diliman High School. Through relevant and engaging multimedia learning resources and professional development of educators, the curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. From its consistent national TV ratings every Saturday night, Iskul Bukol truly conquered the high school nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter almost every Saturday night; mall tours; best-selling soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Meanwhile, multi-award-winning veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza together with veteran broadcast journalist and anchor Kathy San Gabriel, anchors of IBC 13's late-night newscast News Team 13 also bagged two winners for Best TV Newscast (Metro Manila) and Best TV Newscaster for Sonza. As your daily dose of information and current events delivered by the dedicated news teams in the vernacular approach of the day's headlines, major stories and late breaking news in and outside of the country delivered first-hand with the formidable tandem of two of the country's most respected, most trusted and outstanding broadcast journalists and newscasters as Sonza and San Gabriel, News Team 13 delivers the most comprehensive news, truthful and straightforward reporting of the day's events, and citizen journalism. 89 DMZ, the upscale FM radio station of IBC, best known for pioneering the Danze format, again makes waves this year and won as the Best FM Radio Station (Metro Manila). Mixing up the best tunes from across the dance spectrum as the innovator of dance music as The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station where it's all in the mix Sayaw ng Bayan, 89 DMZ remains the leadership among the top upscale FM radio stations in the Philippines with worldwide mileage by offering the best of non-stop dance music 24/7 in form of DJ mixes, abelt catering to the entire age spectrum and to the people from all walks of life as the first and only upscale FM radio station with some of the best DJs heard by our kababayans here and abroad, via worldwide web and live streaming in the website at 89DMZ.com and download the TuneIn radio app, available on Android and Apple devices from the appstore, playstore and after downloading, simply search 89 DMZ to enjoy less talk, more dance music and commercial free dance mixes. The 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards was held on Tuesday night (May 29, 2018) in Ceremonial Hall, Manila Marriott Hotel Grand Ball Room, Resorts World Manila, Resorts Drive, Pasay City 'IBC 13 received the 2018 KBP Golden Dove Awards' :Best FM Radio Station (Mega Manila) - 89 DMZ :Best TV Newscast (Mega Manila) - News Team 13 :Best TV Comedy Program - Iskul Bukol :Best TV Newscster - Jay Sonza (News Team 13) :Best Actress for Comedy Program - Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol) 'Get to know about Joyce Abestano' Already a multi-awarded at the young age of 15, Joyce received the KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Actress for Comedy Program) this year, Box Office Entertainment Awards (Comedy Actress of the Year) also this year, Anak TV Seal Awardee (Female Makabata Star) and PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) in 2017. :THE FACTS: :Full Name: Andrea Joyce Baquiran Abestano :Birthday: October 24, 2002 :Birthplace: Dasmariñas, Cavite, Philippines :Lives in: Molino, Cavite, Philippines :Current places: Taguig City, Philippines :Nationality: Filipino :Mom: Marlyn Abestano :Dad: Jaysie Abestano :Grandmother: Ruth Abestano :Sisters: :Louisa Abestano :Jhessika Abestano :Almira Jane Abestano :Jessica Baquiran (Joyce's sister); :Brother: Earl Joseph Abestano :Maid: Jeslhyn Molina, :Others: :Byron Baquiran :Mark Abestano :Lea Abestano :Year Level: Junior High School, 4th Year :School: Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. :FAVORITES: :color: PINK :food: FILIPINO :music: EURODANCE, POP, DISCO :cartoon character: SAILOR MOON :sports: BADMINTON, VOLLEYBALL :hobbies: SHOPPING, READING, WATCHING FILMS :interests: PERFUME, SHOES :JOYCE ESCALERA :Joyce Escalera is a student and leader of Diliman High School and portrayed by Joyce Abestano. She is the only child, the eldest and middle child and the only daughter of Tonton Escalera. She has a friends with Fenech Velasco and Dexie Laxamana, and a crush on her boyfriend Patrick Loyzaga. :Role: Joyce is a cute and sassy high school girl as a classmate of Diliman High School, who plots the lesson about the classmates' friendship in every episode. Super Kikay, she is the only daughter of Tonton Escalera. She is very pretty. Her father raised Joyce as a daughter when she learn his sister. 'Get to Know about Patrick Destura' :THE FACTS: :Full Name: Patrick John Quiroz Destura :Birthday: March 8, 2000 :Birthplace: Cainta, Rizal (hometown) :Lives in: Manila, Philippines :Nationally: Filipino :Biography: Singer, musician, actor. Simple guy who dream bigger. :Can play guitar, can sing, can play flute. :Year Level: Senior High School :School: Oak Harbor High School (Past) :FAVORITES: :color: BLUE :food: FILIPINO :music: POP ROCK, TEEN POP, EURODANCE :cartoon character: EUGENE of GHOST FIGHTER :sports: BADMINTON, VOLLEYBALL :hobbies: READING, WATCHING FILMS :interests: SHOES :PATRICK LOYZAGA :Patrick Loyzaga is a student of Diliman High School and portrayed by Patrick Destura. He has a friends with Nathaniel Guevara and Miguel Moreno, and develops a crush on his girlfriend Joyce Escalera. :Role: Patrick is a very popular high school boy where he learned as a high schol boy with his classmate Joyce as a cute and sassy high school girl as her boyfriend. He is the son of Melanie Loyzaga. He is very handsome. His mother raised Patrick Loyzaga when he is very handsome because of his high school student. 'Get to know about Basti Gonzales' :THE FACTS: :Full Name: Sebastian Basti Gonzales :Birthday: January 6, 2001 :Birthplace: Meycauayan, Philippines :Lives in: Pasay City, Philippines :Nationality: Filipino :Dad: Mel Gonzales :Brothers: VMiguel Gonzales :Year Level: Senior High School :School: Betty's Vermillion Academy (Past) :AMA Computer College Makati :FAVORITES: :color: YELLOW :food: FILIPINO :music: ALTERNATIVE ROCK, POP ROCK :cartoon character: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS :sports: BADMINTON :hobbies: READING, WATCHING FILMS :interests: SHOES